Season
'夕影に　来鳴くひぐらし　ここだくも 日ごとに聞けど　飽かぬ声かも - 詠み人知らず ''Evening cicadas sound to me, Who live from hand to mouth. I enjoy with them day-2-day. - anonymous http://www.wakapoetry.net/mys-x-2157/ https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%B8%87%E8%91%89%E9%9B%86 https://blogs.yahoo.co.jp/kairouwait08/25480608.html http://book.geocities.jp/dantokougen/154higurasinakikata.html https://blog.goo.ne.jp/katodesuryoheidesu/e/2c41457e96da363fe351e45377f730f8 https://www.aozora.gr.jp/cards/000035/files/1592_18113.html January Ryoanji_040124_015.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ryoanji | ''' Ryoan-ji Temple Biwako_050126_045.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Biwako | Biwa-ko (Lake Biwa) February Kinkakuji 031.jpg |link=Template:Photo Kinkaku-ji | Kinkaku-ji Temple Byodoin_040203_530.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Byodoin | Byodo-in Temple Kitano_050309_010.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kitano | Kitano Tenman-gu Shrine R307-Aito_180228_457.jpg |link=Template:Photo_East-Omi | R307 Aito in the East Omi March KuramaSpa 040303 724.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kurama_Spa | Kurama Spa 180314_Hie_6626.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hie | Hie/Hiyoshi Taisha Shrine HeianJingo 020314 007.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Heian_Jingu | Heian Jingu Shrine Ryoma-Street_7232.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ryoma-Street | The Ryoma Street at Fushimi Kizakura_6775.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kizakura-Gallery | Kizakura Kappa Gallery Teradaya_7122.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Terada-ya | Terada-ya Museum at Fushimi 180323_Myoonji_6886.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Myoon-ji | Myoon-ji Temple 180323_Minatogawa_7084.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Minato-gawa | Minato-gawa (The Minato River) Gekkeikan_7109.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gekkeikan-Museum | Gekkeikan Okura Sake Museum 180323_Chokenji_7392.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Choken-ji | Choken-ji Temple Arashiyama 100327 014.jpg |link=Template:Photo Arashiyama | Arashi-yama Gosho_180327_8054.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gosho | Gosho (Kyoto Gyoen National Garden) Kamogawa_180327_8328.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kamo-gawa | Kamo-gawa (The Kamo River) Tatsumi_180327_8554.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Tatsumi | Tatsumi Daimyojin Shrine Tenjingawa_180328_8601.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Tenjin-gawa | Tenjin-gawa (The Tenjin River) Biwako_180328_3079.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Biwako_the_South_in_Spring | Biwa-ko (Lake Biwa) the South Him8man_180328_3208.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Himure_Hachimangu | Himure Hachimangu Shrine April Hirano 120409 144.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hirano | Hirano Jinja Shrine / Festival of Cherry Blossoms Ninnaji 180410 9486.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ninna-ji_in_Spring | ''' Ninna-ji Temple Biwako 110413 048.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Biwako_sakura | Biwa-ko (Lake Biwa) Sakura Himejijo 180412 N7363.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Himeji_Castle | Himeji Castle Miidera 110413 099.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Miidera | Mii-dera Temple Kenkun 180427 0378.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kenkun-Jinja | Kenkun-Jinja Shrine PoT 180427 7615.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Takara-ga-Ike | Takara-ga-Ike Catania-160430 B1865.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Catania | Catania Siracusa 16049 E0100.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Siracusa | Siracusa Ortigia 160429 G1821.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ortigia | Ortigia Taormina 160430 F0246.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Taormina | Taormina May Messina 160501 B2003.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Messina | Messina Palermo 160502 A0412.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Palermo | Palermo Monreale 160502 E2027.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Monreale | Monreale Napoli 160503 A2372.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Napoli | Napoli Roma 160504 C2563.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Roma | Roma Vatican 160504 C2534.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Vatican | Vatican Kajuji 180504 7815.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kaju-ji | Kaju-ji Horyuji 20180516 K8167.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Horyu-ji | Horyu-ji Yumedono 20180516 D1583.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Horyu-ji_Yumedono | Horyu-ji Yumedono Tajima 110518 2029.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Tajima | Shirai Oomachi Fuji Park in Tajima Samegai 180520 1984.jpg|link=Template:Photo_Samegai | Samegai Brook 150522 0796.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Brook | Brooks in Kifune/Ohara Rose 170523 1946.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Rose | Rose Garden in Hirakata Park Hozanji 180525 C2202.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hozan-ji | Hozan-ji Shigi 180525 S8658.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Mount_Shigi | Mount Shigi June Kurama_011.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kurama | Kurama-dera Temple Umekoji_160606_008.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Umekoji | Kyoto Railway Museum at Umekoji Kuroshio_050612_062.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kuroshio_Market | Kuroshio Market in Wakayama Marina City Fujinomori 180614 2947.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Fujinomori | Fujinomori Shrine　/ Hydrangea Gokonomiya 180614 3159.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gokonomiya | Gokonomiya Shrine Shinsenen 180624 3420.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shinsen-en | Shinsen-en LAX 120625 A5018.jpg |link=Template:Photo_LAX | LAX LA 120623 B3831.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Los_Angeles | Los Angeles Wildwood Canyon 120621 A0530.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Wildwood_Canyon | Wildwood Canyon Griffith Observatory 120621 A0934.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Griffith_Observatory | Griffith Observatory SanDiegoBay 120622 1938.jpg |link=Template:Photo_San_Diego_Bay | San Diego Bay USA-Mexico Crossing 120622 A2109.jpg |link=Template:Photo_USA-Mexico_Crossing | USA-Mexico Crossing Tijuana 120622 B2220.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Tijuana | Tijuana Hollywood 120623 C3868.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hollywood | Hollywood LAS 120625 A5106.jpg |link=Template:Photo_LAS | LAS LasVegas 120625 A6047-04.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Las_Vegas | Las Vegas Bellagio 120625-B5958-1.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Bellagio_Hotel_and_Casino | Bellagio Hotel and Casino Shigaraki 180629 3662.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shigaraki | Shigaraki SCCP 180629 4009.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shigaraki_Ceramic_Cultural_Park | Shigaraki Ceramic Cultural Park July Balloonflower 180709 A9390.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kameoka_Kikyo_no_Sato | Kikyo no Sato in Kameoka Kokushoji 180709 A9548.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kameoka_Kokusho-ji | Kokusho-ji in Kameoka Shinoha-jinja 180709 A9631.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kameoka_Shinoha-Jinja | Shinoha-Jinja in Kameoka KBG 20120708 A001.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kyoto_Botanical_Garden | Kyoto Botanical Garden Jeju 2010-07-10 219.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Jeju | Jeju Island Miyama 180713 4896.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Miyama | Miyama GionMatsuri 120714 0672.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gion_Festival | Gion Festival Maibara_090714_004.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Maibara | Samegai-juku in Maibara Nagasaki 020727 044.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Nagasaki | Nagasaki Biwako 180728 5012.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Biwako_summer | Biwako Tojinbo 180729 4496.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Tojinbo | Tojinbo Okinawa 040725 254.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Okinawa | Okinawa August Okinawa 090802 9259.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Okinawa_in_August | Okinawa in August Okinawa 090802 9213.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Okinawa_Cape_Kyan | Okinawa Cape Kyan Okinawa 090803 0196.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Okinawa_Cape_Maeda | Okinawa Cape Maeda Okinawa 090804 9533.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Okinawa_Churaumi_Aquarium | Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium Okinawa 090804 9601.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Okinawa_Shisa | Okinawa Shisa Okinawa 090802 9440.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Okinawa_in_August_2 | Okinawa in August 2 Echizen 180803 397.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Echizen_Coast | Echizen Coast Ichijodani 180803 582.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ichijo-dani | Ichijo-dani Eiheiji 180803 9936.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Eihei-ji | Eihei-ji / Grounds Michinoku 1011.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Michinoku | Michinoku Izu 3013.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Izu | Izu Joganji 180813 6135.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Jogan-ji | Jogan-ji Temple Gomagi H 180815 6475.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gomagi_Hidari_Daimonji | Gomagi Hidari Daimonji Gomagi F 180815 6592.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gomagi_Funagata | Gomagi Funagata Gomagi T 180815 6730.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gomagi_Torii | Gomagi Torii-gata Gomagi D 180815 7679.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Gomagi_Daimonji | Gomagi Daimonji Ginkakuji 180815 5131.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ginkakuji | Ginkaku-ji Temple Toba Aquarium 070822 079.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Toba_Aquarium | Toba Aquarium Hashidate 100825 010.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Ama-no-hashidate | Ama-no-hashidate Hiroshima 110826 N029.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Memorial_Cathedral_for_World_Peace | Memorial Cathedral for World_Peace Itsukushima 110826 S042.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Itsukushima-Jinja | Itsukushima Jinja Shima 080826 B059.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shima_Spain_Village | Shima Spain Village Sunflower 050827 A002.jpg |link=Template:Photo_A_Voyage_to_Kyushu | A Voyage to Kyushu Amakusa 050829 C052.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Amakusa | Amakusa Shimoda 050828 A006.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shimoda_Onsen | Shimoda Onsen September Hiroshima 030909 D005.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Hiroshima | Hiroshima Iwashimizu_DSC_3000.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Iwashimizu_Hachimangu | Iwashimizu Hachiman-gu Shrine Fuji 040915 008.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Fuji | Mt. Fuji October Daikakuji DSC02917.jpg |link=Template:Photo Daikaku-ji | Daikaku-ji Temple Mibudera DSC02999.jpg |link=Template:Photo Mibu-dera | Mibu-dera Temple Kurumazaki KIMG2899.jpg |link=Template:Photo Kurumazaki-Jinja | Kurumazaki Shrine Nijojo KIMG2271.jpg |link=Template:Photo Nijo-jo | Nijo-jo Castle Kenninji KIMG3423.jpg |link=Template:Photo Kennin-ji | Kennin-ji Temple KyotoCityZoo 101019 085.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kyoto_City_Zoo | Kyoto City Zoo Kochidani KIMG3472.jpg |link=Template:Photo Kochidani | Kochidani Amida-dera Temple November Ninnaji DSC 3521.jpg |link=Template:Photo Ninna-ji | Ninna-ji Temple Kifune KIMG4875.jpg |link=Template:Photo Kifune | Kifune Shrine Kosanji 121114 4158.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kosan-ji | Kosan-ji temple Hieizan KIMG5274.jpg |link=Template:Photo Hieizan | Mt.Hiei Enryaku-ji Temple Central Area / Eisai / Honen-do Kasuga_KIMG5669.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kasuga | Kasuga Grand Shrine Kofukuji_KIMG5886.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Kofuku-ji | Kofuku-ji Temple Shokokuji_111128_045.jpg |link=Template:Photo_Shokokuji | Shokoku-ji Temple December Azuchi 091202 017.jpg |link=Template:Photo Azuchi | Azuchi Castle Ruins Yagyu 4590.jpg |link=Template:Photo Yagyu | Yagyu Village Chuguji KIMG6147.jpg |link=Template:Photo Chugu-ji | Chugu-ji Temple Back: Trip Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:TripCategory:Photo